Prisoner of War
by angelwithashotgun43
Summary: Lieutenant Mako, highly trained sniper, leading General Iroh and his sniper team, is called into the Dessert to secure developed areas and to take down terrorists who threaten to make the world unbalanced hired by alleged Amon who had managed to survive. He has to make the fateful decision to complete the act or to take his own. Crossover between Brothers & shooter


Ch.1 memories»

I remember that day so clearly, Holding her close to my side, my love. I remember smiling so wide and just looking at the beauty beside me smiling at the camera. She dressed in white, I wore my uniform, and she held flowers in her hands, her left hand, ring finger, she wore a diamond ring symbol of my love to her. My forever, my love, my best friend, My wife.

That night, I surprised her with a home, a private land and a gate surrounding the property. A stream ran through the home and formed into a waterfall out of the house into a creek below. It was designed by Republic City's best architect, he designed the home as a wedding gift of the water tribe girl she is, and a wedding gift to the Avatar.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her into our new home, once out of my arms she went towards the translucent window that surrounded the whole house, but curtains and drapes helped keep our privacy. I saw her reflection in the window smiling down as the woods surrounded us, but in the valley ,stretched below and beyond, Republic City's lights and buildings lit up in the distance. I smiled at her looking at how amazed she was.

"Mako this is so beautiful, how did you manage to do this for me, for us?!" She said in astonishment. I put my hands in my pockets. "Well, being as a lieutenant of the Untied Forces, I saved every cent I received, and used it to make this a home with five bedrooms and a great location." I saw tears in her eyes as I walked up to her. "You're going to make your make up run." I said whipping a tear about to escape from her eye lids. She chuckled and kissed me showing her emotions while her arms wrapped loosely around my neck.

We made love that night for the first time.

Three weeks prior to our wedding, I had received a call from Commander Bumi saying That the Equalist rebooted in certain areas around The Earth Dessert, Amon had survived along with his brother Councilman Tarrlock after discovering the wreckage of a boat 50 miles out towards the north of Republic City, We hid the evidence from the public, police force, and the Avatar. Amon had apparently persuaded sand benders with large amounts of revenue to be their spies and soldiers with machine guns, snipers, bombs, and AK-47's, Commander Bumi requited that all soldiers of infantry, pilots, Lieutenants, and Generals to Base R.A in the border of the Earth Kingdom to make sure no transportation's and secure the developed areas. The others were requited to search for the masked man and his brother, rumors said they're in the north pole.

I was forbidden to tell anything involving our plans of attacks or secrets to anyone, that meant my wife. I had already broke one rule of marriage, and that was to tell with all honesty, but to be honest as a lieutenant I didn't want to tell her everything about my business with my men, this was non of her business, but as the Avatar, she has the right to know, but unfortunately in this case I don't want her getting into this. It's for her own protection, as Commander Bumi said: This might spark a war once again, or get into a very intense situation.

We were just now newlyweds, and now I have to leave my wife for an operation of Call Of Duty to the world. I stood in front of our bedroom mirror buttoning my uniform. I glanced to the door frame seeing Korra leaned against it with her arms crossed.

"Why won't you tell me what the United Forces is planning?" She asked.  
"Korra it's just to plan ahead, we do it every year to make sure our soldiers are in shape and to organize, because if we don't we'll lose our strength in specific categories." I said leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"But-" I cut her off. "There is no But! I made the decision to enlist myself, and I'm required to obey my commander and my fellow officers decisions!" I said throwing my heavy duffel bag over my shoulder.

When we got to the airport, I kissed her goodbye. "I'll miss you, and come back home quickly, okay?" She smiled putting her hands on my chest, I glanced down at her beautiful ring that she never took off. I grabbed that hand and kissed the top of it before hugging her and smelling her scent. "I love you, so much. and I _promise_ I'll come home to you." I kissed her lips one last time before heading towards the plane. I looked back her one last time, seeing tears in her eyes, waving. I wish I could drop my duffel bag and run to her and make those tears go away. I know this is hard for her, it's hard for both of us, knowing we can't tell each other everything, kills me.


End file.
